Kyu Love Only Min
by Kim Hyunmin
Summary: Sekuat apapun kalian mencoba merebut marga 'Cho' dari seorang Lee Sungmin, kalian akan berakhir dengan penyesalan/YAOI/BL/Shounen ai/KYUMIN/first oneshoot/mind to rnr?


Alohaaa! XD author labil dateng lagi, ini karya kedua saya yang merupaka oneshoot pertama, bingung? saya juga -.-

Hehhehhh aduh saya bingung mau ngomong apa,

**Warning!**

-**YAOI/BL/Shounen ai**

-kalo nggak suka** jangan bash chara**

-apapun yang author tulis,** tanpa niat untuk menjelek-jelekkan salah satu chara**, ini keperluan cerita

-akan ditemui kejanggalan aneh dalam perjalanan membaca anda, typos bertebaran

Enjoy Please! :D

**Kyu Love Only Min**

_Sudah ku bilang Kyuhyun hanya milik Sungmin, Sungmin hanya milik Kyuhyun._

_Sekuat apapun kalian menggoda evil Cho ini,_

_Hati, fikiran dan semua yang ada pada diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun hanya milik seorang Cho Sungmin._

_Jadi sekeras apapun usaha kalian merebut marga 'Cho' dari seorang Lee Sungmin,_

_akan berakhir dengan SIA-SIA  
_

_:p_

_Because Kyu Love Only Min_

Pagi hari mulai menyapa setiap insan. Sinarnya dengan nakal masuk tanpa ijin melewati celah-celah tirai. Menyilaukan pandangan mata siapapun yang sedang terlelap. Seakan mengganggu pasangan Lovey Dovey yang tengah menyalurkan kasih sayangnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Eumh!" sesosok makhluk mungil nampak mengenggeliatkan badannya, matanya terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan kilauan _foxy_ bulat yang menawan. Sedikit menguap, senyuman bahagia tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranumnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat pagi hari ini, padahal di luar sana, salju masih turun dengan lebatnya. Sepasang lengan kekar masih saja memeluknya dengan possessive.

Seakan menyadari tugasnya sebagai seorang 'istri' namja itu berusaha lepas dari pelukan possessive suaminya, mengakibatkan evil satu ini terusik. Perlahan belahan yang menutupu _Hazel_ itu terbuka.

"Morning Chagi!" senyum bahagia nampak mengembang saat matanya menangkap siluet sang istri tercinta.

"Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk berucap 'Morning chagi' tuan" komentar sang malaikat.

"Arraseo chagiya! Hehhehh,, saranghae!" sebuah kecupan manis mengawali hari itu.

"Eumh Kyuh,, hentikanh,, hhppmm,," Bukannya berhenti, tuan muda Cho malah menaikkan intensitas ciumannya atas diri Sungmin. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, dielusnya punggung polos Sungmin, sedangkan yang satu lagi menarik tengkuknya untur memperdalam ciuman ini. Sedangkan Sungmin, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menolak, oh ayolah seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak pernah ditolak, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah mendapati French kiss dari suaminya itu. Tangannya kini malah sudah mengalung pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun, semakin menghapus jarak tubuh mereka yang sudah sama-sama polos, sisa kemari malam.

"Kyuhhh,, sesakh!" dadanya sudah sesak, maka dia meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengakhiri ciuman ini. Dengan sedikit tak rela akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Mesum" Sungmin memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Biar saja,, wek, toh aku hanya bersifat mesum seperti ini padamu" Kyuhyun semakin merapatka pelukannya, menyurukkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma memabukkan ini dalam-dalam.

"Ya,, bukannya kau harus bekerja Kyu!"

"Aku akan membolos saja hari ini, aku ingin seperti ini bersamamu," Kyuhyun bergumam masih dalam lekukan leher Sungmin yang dipenuhi kissmark karyanya.

"Aish,, bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kau harus bekerja hari ini, Appa sudah percaya padamu Kyu! Jangan mengecewakannya!"

"Arra Min,"

"Mandilah dulu, biarku siapkan sarapan"

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun nampak sangat mempesona dengan setelan jas lengkap yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya kea rah dapur, tempat di mana jiwanya berada. Matanya menangkap sosok itu yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dengan serius. Sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan mendekapnya dari belakang, namun segera rileks saat mengetahui pelakunya.

"Saranghae!" Kyuhyun berucap pelan sambil mengecupi bahu dan leher Sungmin yang terekspos.

"Kyuh!" Sungmin mendesah protes.

"Arra Min." Kyuhyun menyerah, dilepaskannya tubuh Sungmin dengan tidak ikhlas. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyunnya merajuk hanya mampu tersenyum maklum.

"Aku masih milikmu Kyu!"

'Ting' opps rupanya Cho Sungmin melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama, melangkah dengan percaya diri disepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya.

Dia melihat Soyeon yang merupakan sekretarisnya kini malah sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Park So Yeong, apa tugasmu sudah selesai hmmm?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara berat, Soyeon yang membelakangi Kyuhyun seakan belum menyadari aura setan yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Ehm,!" Kyuhyun agak berdehem untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Ya oppa,, bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang sibuk" Soyeon menjawab.

"Kau seorang sekretaris Park Soyeon!" rupanya Cho Kyuhyun mulai geram

"Dan kau adalah Oppaku tuan muda Cho!" soyeon berdiri, sedikit mendongak melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos dan mata yang mengerjap lucu, inilah kelemahannya selain Cho Sungmin.

"Dan jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah seorang Cho!" lanjut soyeon, setelah itu dengan santainya dia duduk kembali dan malah memasangkan kutek pada kukunya.

"Aish, aku heran, kenapa Seungho bisa jatuh cinta pada setan sepertimu" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyentil kening dongsaengnya pelan.

"Oppa,, apa yang kau lakukan? Poniku rusak" Soyeon mulai merajuk sambil bercermin merapikan poninya. "Dan masalah Seongho tentu saja karena dongsaengmu ini sangat menawan, kalau tidak mungkin namaku sekarang masih Cho Soyeon"

"Dasar manja!" Kyuhyun berujar sinis.

"Tapi kau menyayangiku oppa!" Soyeon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Aish,, sudahlah tak ada gunanya berdebat denganmun" Kyuhyun sempat berlalu sebelunya dia meyempatkan diri untuk menoyor halus jidat adiknya.

* * *

"Oppa! Aku dan Seungho Oppa akan pergi keluar, kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Soyeon yang masuk tanpa izin ke ruangan Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Anni,, aku sudah membawa bekal"

"Sayur eh,, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Sungmin menjadi istriku!"

"Huh,, kasian Sungmin oppa,, mimpi apa oppa sebaik dia mendapatkan jodoh macam dirimu oppa" Soyeon berkata polos sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Untung dia segera menutup pintunya, sebelum sebuah benda tumpul mencium kepala yang menurutnya indah itu.

* * *

"Oppa! Aku membawakan bekal untukmu!" seorang yeoja tak jelas bernama Seohyun dengan tak sopannya memasuki ruang kerja namja itu. Tak menyadari tatapan menusuk yang mengarah padanya.

"Oppaaa! Adikmu yang paling cantik datang!" sekarang malah Park Soyeon yang masuk tanpa ijin, bedanya Soyeon mendapat tatapan yang lebih terhormat dari Seohyun.

"Eh,, eonni,, kenapa disini?" Soyeon heran melihat Seohyun yang berada di ruang kerja Oppanya, membawa kotak bekal pula.

"Aku hanya membawakan Oppamu bekal"

"Eh,, eonni belum tahu kalau oppaku sudah menikah?" Soyeon bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menyeringai.

"Rasakan" Kyuhyun membatin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi setahuku istri Oppamu itu seorang namja, jadi mana mungkin dia membawakan Kyuhyun Oppa bekal makan siang?" Seohyun berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Lhoh! Aku baru tahu kalau mata eon minus!" lagi-lagi Soyeon bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Maksudmu?" Seohyun tak mengerti.

"Buktinya kau tak melihat sebuah kotak bekal di meja oppaku" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak makan di meja kerja Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terlihat berjuang keras menahan tawanya.

"Ehh, ito anu,, ah oppa lihat,, aku masak daging kesukaanmu" Lihat yeoja tak tahu diri ini.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, ia malah sibuk membuka bekal Sungminnya.

"Eh,, itukan sayur,, bukannya oppa benci sayur?" Seohyun berkata sok polos, meniru Soyeon, dasar plagiat.

"Aish,, eonni bahkan tidak tahu kalau sekarang oppaku sudah suka sayur, sekarang Kyu Oppa sangat membenci daging lho Eon!"

"Eh jinja?"

"Oppaaaa,, sepertinya bekal oppa sangat enak,, aku mau!" Soyeon berkata dengan manja pada Kyuhyun setelah melongok bekal Kyuhyun.

"Shireo, ini bekal buatan Sungmin, hanya aku yang boleh memakannya, bukannya tadi kau sudah makan bersama Seungho?"

"Tapi melihat bekalmu aku jadi merasa lapar lagi Oppa!" Soyeon berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud adiknya itu akhirnya mengimbangi permainan Soyeon.

"Hmm,, mashitta! Masakan Sungmin Oppa memang yang terbaik, tak rugi kau menikahinya".

Mungkin merasa diabaikan, Seohyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah kaki yang agak disentakkan.

"Ya,, dasar setan!" Kyuhyun bermaksut menyindir sang dongsaeng,

"Heee,, aku bukan setan oppa,, aku ini malaikat yan masih polos, buktinya tadi aku meyelamatkanmu dari nenek itu". Soyeon cemberut imut.

"Arra,, kau memang malaikat".

"Tapi aku masih keturunan keluarga Cho, itu artinya sifat evil keluarga Cho juga menurun padaku, berarti aku juga evil" Soyeon berkata dengan girang. Sedangkat Kyuhyun hanya bisa Sweetdrop.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sangat larut untuk ukuran jam pulang kantor. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ingat dia adalah seorang direktur.

Senyum indah terpatri di wajah tampannya mengingat siapa yang akan menyambutnya nanti, tentu saja seorang Cho Sungmin yang akan menggunakan pakaian seksi dan transparan yang sangat menggoda. Dasar mesum.

Dibukanya pintu apartemen itu, apartemennya masih terang benderang, apa Sungmin masih belum tidur? Kyuhyun masih heran. Namun senyumnya kembali terukir saat menemukan sosok indah itu tertidur lelap di sofa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya ala _Brydal_ membawanya dengan hati-hati tak ingin mengganggu kenyenyakan tidurnya. Direbahkan kepala Sungmin dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang mereka.

Tangan bergerak mengelus wajah Sungmin.

"Halus, kau memang indah Min, Saranghae!"

Melihat wajah polos Sungminnya, Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin, setelah ganti baju tentunya. Entah kemana perginya fikiran mesumnya tadi, semua seakan menguap melihat sinar polos itu.

Rupanya Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk terpejam, matanya terus saja mengawasi paras sempurna yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Mata, hidung, pipi, aish,, kenapa wajah itu sangat sempurna. Apalagi lihat itu, bibir itu urgh sangat menggoda, sangat menggemaskan, apalagi keadaannya yang sedikit terbuka itu memperlihatkan giginya yang lucu.

"Hei Cho Sungmin, kau sebenarnya kau siapa? Manusia atau malaikat eh?" Kyuhyun malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tentu saja tak akan terjawab.

Diusapnya lembut rambut Sungmin, menyibakkan helai hitam yang menutupi keningnya.

"Saranghae", 'cup' Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kening Sungmin,

"Saranghae" kali ini giliran kedua kelopak matanya yang disapa Kyuhyun.

"saranghae,,, saranghae,, saranghae,," Kyuhyun terus saja merapalkan mantra itu setiap selesai mengecupi wajah Sungmin.

Kini Kyuhyun sedah sedikit 'memonyongkan' bibirnya untuk meraup bagian faforitnya, tapi belum sempat bibir itu mendarat dengan selamat, kedua kelopak mata Sungmin sudah membuka, memperlihatkan kilauan _foxy_ yang sangat memukau.

"Kyu," Sungmin yang mendapati wajah Kyuyun berjarak tak lebih dari 2 centi mengerjap heran. Kyuhyun yang sangat gemas malah mencubit pipi chubby miliknya.

"Aih,, kyuuuu sakit!" Sungmin meringis.

"Eh,, benarkah? Ah iya,, pipimu memerah,, mian chagi! Sebentar aku cari salep" Kyuhyun mulai panic.

"Anni Kyu! Tidak perlu" Sungmin berkata dengan senyumnya. "Sudah malam, tidurlah kau pasti lelah ne?"

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan possessive tentunya.

"Kau tahu min? tadi Seohyun ke kantorku"

"Seohyun siapa?"

"Teman kuliah kita"

"Oh yang itu,, apa dia masih menggodamu Kyu?" Sungmin mulai was-was, bagaimanapun Seohyun lebih seksi darinya.

"Ne,, dia membawa masakannya untukku"

Sungmin diam, terlihat namja mungil itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'Cup'

"Jangan digigit seperti itu, kalau berdarah bagaimana? Aku tak mau kau sakit chagi!" Kyuhyun mengecup pelan bibir istrinya. Sungmin masih diam,

"Tapi untung ada Soyeon, dia sudah mengusirnya tanpa harus ku suruh"

"Eh,, mengusir, kalian jahat sekali" meskipun berkata seperti itu, Sungmin merasa cukup lega.

"Biarkan saja! Toh itu salahnya, akukan sudah beristri, masih saja menggodaku, dasar yeoja aneh"

"Hm,, yasudahlah,, ini sudah sangat malam, kau harus istirahat"

"Ne,, tidurlah dulu, aku masih ingin terjaga, toh besok hari Minggu"

"Hoaam,, arraseo, aku juga sudah sangat lelah" Sungmin menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkat Kyuhyun, apa yang dilakukannya, tentu saja memandangi wajah Sungmin yang terlelap, tak lupa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Sungmin. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lembut.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya, sudah hampir terlelap jika saja,,

"Oppaaa!" suara cempreng nan merdu ini tak mengganggu mereka.

Sungmin yang terkejut tidak jadi hampir terditur, sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia sudah siap menghancurkan siapapun yang menghancurkan malamnya dengan Sungmin.

'Krieeeet' terdengar suara pintu mereka yang terbuka, munculah sosok yeoja imut yang diketahui bernama Park Soyeon.

"Ya setan,, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan lagi kenapa kau bisa masuk?" Kyuhyun Nampak geram dengan sifat adik semata wayangnya ini.

"Hehhehh,, aku lupa kalau Seungho oppa ke luar negeri, aku juga lupa tidak membawa kunci apartemen kami, jadinya aku mau ngungsi di sini." Jawab Soyeon polos,"Kalau so'al kunci, tadi siang aku mencurinya di ruanganmu"

"Aishhh,, setan, kauuuu dasar! Ahhh terserah,, sekarang keluar dari kamar ini, tempati kamar manapun yang kau mau" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah.

"Anni,, aku masih ingin melihat adegan RATEM kalian" lagi-lagi Soyeon menjawab dengan ekspresi polosnya.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba memerah

"Ya kau!"

Sebelum benda bernama sandal jepit menyapa kepalanya, Soyeon sudah kabur lebih dulu dari tempat itu.

-FIN-

Gimana? gimana?

Gak jelas banget? pasti -.-

Okelah kalo begitu,

mau kritik?

mau memberi saran?

mau flame?(ingat jangan flame charanya)

silahkan kunjungi kotak REVIEW

Gomawo! Danke schoon!

:D:D


End file.
